


The First Time

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [7]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "The First Time…"<br/>Characters: Burt and Kurt<br/>Words: 577<br/>Date: August 15, 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

*** Momaboutown gave us the prompt for this week and told us that the story should start with "The First Time…" However, given all I've been through this week, she gave me special permission to just have it in the story, so I am graciously accepting it! Also, I must thank my husband for giving me both the characters and subject for this story as well as my cousins for giving me some first hand experience with this topic.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad," Kurt protested, "I am just going to Mercedes house! Can I please have the keys already?"

Burt put away the driver's manual that Kurt had been studying for the past three weeks and walked wordlessly out to the Navigator. Kurt had grown up around cars his whole life, but it didn't mean that he'd be safe his first time on the road without his Dad. Letting his son take his driving test that morning had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He knew there were many firsts to come, but he couldn't remember feeling like this since putting his tiny son on the bus ten years ago for the first day of Kindergarten. That time his wife had been by his side. This time he was alone.

"Check the tires?" Burt started his checklist.

Kurt sighed. "Yes Dad. Keys?" he begged, standing anxiously in the driveway.

"And all the fluids are full? Gas, oil, coolant, windshield wiper fluid? That last one is really important for when it snows," Burt reminded him.

"It's May, Dad," Kurt rolled his eyes. He was so close to freedom he could taste it, but his father still had hold of the damn car keys.

"Did you check your mirrors, the seat settings? It all needs to be perfect so you to have the best view of the other cars around you," Burt persisted.

"It's all electric, Dad, I need the keys…" he prodded holding out his hand, trying to hide his annoyance, but also his excitement. If his Dad thought him too excited, he'd never be allowed on the road.

Burt huffed. "Fine," he grumbled and slapped them in his son's hand.

Kurt didn't hesitate a second. He was in the car, seat belt buckled, engine on and mirrors adjusted before Burt could barely blink. Burt kept his hand on the door frame where the driver's side window was rolled down and looked up to the sky, his heart beating with nerves. Watch over him, Elizabeth, he said in silent prayer.

Kurt beamed at his Dad and stuck his head out the window to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine Dad," he promised. "I'll drive slowly. Mercedes is only five minutes away."

"Call when you get there," Burt told him and Kurt nodded. They stayed that way for a moment, Burt not letting go.

"Um….Dad," Kurt raised an eyebrow with a sweet smirk. "You have to let go of the car unless you plan on coming with me."

Burt perked up. "Can I do that?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Kurt shook his head firmly. "I love you Dad, but you have to let me go sometime."

Burt smiled softly. He'd let go so many times. The first time Kurt had walked. The first time he'd gone to school. The first time he'd performed in a recital. The first time he'd slept a night away from home. Now, the first time he was driving on his own. So many first times still to come…dating, college, marriage.

"Dad," Kurt insisted as his father stood lost in thought.

"Right," Burt snapped out of his reverie, taking his hand away. "Be safe."

"Always," Kurt pledged.

Burt watched his baby boy drive away for the first time and walked slowly back into the house checking his watch. His five minute countdown started now as he waited for Kurt to call and let him know he'd arrived safe and sound.


End file.
